


Burn the heart? Oh please.

by Luminous_Bluebell



Series: 50 trays of cake [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, also known as shameless crack, and it's way past the author's bedtime, in which consulting criminals for some reason cannot cook, seven percent solution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminous_Bluebell/pseuds/Luminous_Bluebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll burn you. I will burn the heart out of you." </p><p>The artichoke was not having any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn the heart? Oh please.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't even know, ok? This was written by me and a friend, with some contributing ideas from Omegle. Recipe for disaster right there. So yes. Shameless crack is shameless.

"I will burn you." Moriarty glared with an odd mix of condescension and hatred. "I will burn the _heart_  out of you." Maybe if he threatened it into submission, it would listen? But no, the horrendously unappetizing thing just bobbed unassumingly in the pot, silently mocking the consulting criminal. 

Sebastian sighed as he approached the man glowering comically over the pot. "Really, Jim, I'd rather you didn't. Artichoke hearts are better if they're not burnt."

Jim pouted. "Well, lucky for you it's more likely to end up on the **floor**." Before Moran could utter even a syllable in protest, the chef-hat donned criminal dramatically pushed the pot of water to the floor. The result was a clamorous thud followed by a flood of lukewarm water over the helpless tile. The artichoke rolled unceremoniously into the sopping mess, the water made a rushing noise as it flowed out of the kitchen, and the two ment kissed passionately. All was right with the world.


End file.
